Dulcis Sonnenschein
by nmnmnmn
Summary: ... Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Name's Claire Farron I have a sister named Serah & I'm a year older than her. my parents once owned a company well three years ago our company got bankrupt due to some family problems...three years ago, our father left our mom with us I think he got another woman & that makes me sad. now... my mom's working as a secretary in a certain company & still we live in a comfortable house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, something

changed my mom married again -.- well that man has a son named Noctis Caelum & I hated him He's our "step- brother" but I never call him "brother", "step-brother" or whatsoever I just call him by name when my mom & that man (I prefer calling "man" than "step-father") are not around Noctis makes my life a roasted pig He really hates us. Sadly again, we live on the same roof -.-

3 days later...

I was staying in my friend's house & now I'm heading home (is it really a home?!) I opened the door & headed down stairs. I saw Noctis standing & staring at me.

"What are you lookin' at?" I asked

"Where have you been?" He asked in a cold tone

"None of your business" I replied

"Didn't you know that your mom & my dad are worried? well not me! you didn't even call them or text them."

"I wasn't informed about that... well I'm here now!" I said & went to my room *sigh* _I don't like it when he starts a wrong conversation with me. I'm just so tired right now I guess I need a sleep_.

Morning~

_I woke up early in the morning I thought it would be a "good morning" but it wasn't. Same routine! Noctis will get mad at me & say something bad but I don't have any plans to deal with him. _

Present Time~

_Class is boring that's all I can say... I slept for a minute & I didn't know that our teacher saw me._

"Farron! sleeping in my class is not allowed" our teacher pointed at me.

_okay too much embarrassment _

"I didn't know that sleeping in your class is not allowed." I reasoned out

"As a punishment..."

_Uh... punishment...sucks... _

Our teacher continued "You'll be cleaning our classroom alone."

"okay then..." I replied

the one & only breaktime~

I sat on a bench doing nothing & I saw Prompto heading to me. _Isn't that he is one of noctis' friends?_

"You're Claire, right?" He asked

I nodded

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"Isn't allowed to be friends with you, is it?"

"Nuh... Just get lost!" I said

"So how's being Noctis' step-sister?" "Sucks" I replied

"I wonder why he doesn't like you... He's not like that to other girls around"

_That made me curious... _

"I don't want to talk about it ever

since, He came to my life my life's ruined." I said & walked away

_I don't want to talk about it if it's all about family because in my side its complicated._

After a few hours

I'm left alone in our classroom

_The punishment thingy -.-_ _ I have to clean our classroom. Of course! I have to clean it well cause our teacher will check it tomorrow. Fluff! It's already 5:57 pm _

after an hour I'm finally done I went out of the & nobody's there I can see only few people like the guards, janitors & some staffs. I reached the school gate & I walked on the streets _I prefer to walk cause our house is somehow walking distance. It's already 7:00 pm the streets were slightly dark._

As I walked a man grabbed me I tried to struggle but I can't he's too strong

"Get off me!" I cried

"Not your lucky day" the man said & laughed then, he pinned me up on the wall "So you're Noctis' step-sister.."

"ho-how did you know that?" I asked while trying to get off

"I guess he deserves a punishment" he said as he removed my blouse on me

"wh-why me? I didn't do anything to you!" I cried

He was about to kissed me but surprisingly Noctis came & punched the man, the man fell on the ground. Then, Noctis grabbed my wrist & we ran away

Before we reached our house he stopped & he buttoned my blouse _why is he doing this? This is somehow awkward... _

After that He slapped me

Ouch!

"you know that it's not safe going home late!"

"I don't know..." I replied I know that he'll say something but I just walked away. When I entered our house I saw my mom

"you're late claire" she said

"I don't know mom I'm just tired at this moment." I replied & went up stairs. _This day isn't my lucky day _I went to my room _& I realized that I miss Serah I can say that sometimes she's annoying but she understands me & thats what I like about her. _I was about to sleep but I heard a knock on my door I didn't open the lights cause I thought that it's just mom or "the man" (step-father) but I was wrong I opened the door & it was Noctis

"what?' I asked & headed on my bed


End file.
